The Misadventures of Lara Croft
The Misadventures of Lara Croft (2009- ) came on to YouTube in March of 2009. Each season of the series has 10 episodes and the series has had 5 seasons with a 6th season being made. Two spin-off series have been made both which star Natla called iNatla (2010- ) and Natla's News With Natla The Bitch (2009). The series has included other video game characters like Cate Archer from No One Lives Forever. Season 6 has started with a new logo using the Tomb Raider font, a new intro showing different Lara's through different times, and a new theme song which is an instrumetal version of a remix of Madonna's song "Hollywood". Season 7 will deal with Vampires and will have Lara fall in love with a vampire but then gets over it and teams up with Rayne from the video game BloodRayne to kill her ex-lover and a new vampire gang on the rise. '-Season 1- The Misadventures Start Here' *'Ep.1' Lara's First Job *'Ep.2' Zombie Attack *'Ep.3' Ending the Zombie War *'Ep.4' Crazy Croft *'Ep.5' Part 1/4 A Lovely Cruise *'Ep.6' Part 2/4 The Second Clue *'Ep.7' Part 3/4 Getting Closer *'Ep.8' Part 4/4 Finally *'Ep.9' What The? *'Ep.10' Evil Lara's Story '-Season 2- Big Mouthed Croft' *'Ep.11' Lara Can Talk *'Ep.12' Where Is The Hot Pink Bra? *'Ep.13' I Hate Your Girlfriend *'Ep.14' Natla's Revenge *'Ep.15' Lara and Her Mother *'Ep.16' The Stalker *'Ep.17' Natla's and Winstons Wedding *'Ep.18' Lara Turns Into a Lesbian *'Ep.19' Lara Croft Meets Lady Gaga *'Ep.20' Lara's Plan '-Season 3- The Dildo Saga' *'Ep.21' The Fate of Lara Croft *'Ep.22' That Is Sexy *'Ep.23' Rutlands Dildo *'Ep.24' Amanda Finally Gets Her Dildo? *'Ep.25 '''King Arthur Had A Dildo!!! *'Ep.26''' The Special Piece *'Ep.27' The Dildo, The Lesbo, and The Mother *'Ep.28' Natla Is a Womanizer *'Ep.29' Natla Finally Gets What She Wants *'Ep.30' Lara Croft and Lady Gaga '-Season 4- Welcome to the Sixties Bitch' *'Ep.31' Welcome to the Sixties Bitch *'Ep.32' The Mission *'Ep.33' A Stand in HARMS Way *'Ep.34' Almost There *'Ep.35 '''At Last *'Ep.36''' Revenge *'Ep.37' Runaway *'Ep.38' Caught *'Ep.39' Have to Stop Natla *'Ep.40' The New World '-Season 5- The Best Of The Best (So Far)' *'Ep.41' The Scion of Change *'Ep.42' Sexy Greece *'Ep.43' The Wish *'Ep.44' Natla's Wish *'Ep.45' Lara Croft and Lady Gaga 3 *'Ep.46' Freaky Friday *'Ep.47' The Sex Monster *'Ep.48' The Best of the Best Part 1 *'Ep.49' The Best of the Best Part 2 *'Ep.50' The Best of the Best Part 3 '-The Annivesary- The First Anniversary' *'Ep.51' Burger Queen *'Ep.52' Croft And Gaga 4 Telephone *'Ep.53' Revolver *'Ep.54' Random Misadventures *'Ep.55' Croft And GaGa 5 Part 1 *'Ep.56' Croft And GaGa 5 Part 2 *'Ep.57' The Teen Misadventures *'Ep.58' It's A Celebration Part 1 (Random Scenes) *'Ep.59' It's A Celebration Part 2 (Welcome Back To The Sixties Bitch!) *'Ep.60' It's A Celebration Part 3 (Find Lara Croft And Kill Her) '-Season 6- Bad Bitch!' *'Ep.61 '''Hey Street Hookers! *'Ep.62''' She's Not Me (That Bitch!) *'Ep.63 '''The Man Your Man Could Smell Like *'Ep.64 ' *'Ep.65 ' *'Ep.66''' *'Ep.67' *'Ep.68' *'Ep.69' *'Ep.70' '-Specials- '''These specials might not bare 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' name but they are still part of the series. They sometimes are based on another character or special event. A sequel is being thought of for 'The Sexual Pleasures of Amanda Evert'. That special was originally going to be a spin-off series but that was changed to 'iNatla' which stars Natla becuase there was more to that character. *'The Sexual Pleasures of Amanda Evert (2010)' *'The Final Final Destination (2011)' *'The Misadventures Gone Wild (2011?) (A cross over of 'The Misadventures and Resident Evil Gone Wild) - When Amanda gets Lara, Natla, Evil Lara, and herself a trip to Raccoon City for a girls only weekend, things go wrong when a zombie outbreak comes to Raccoon City and ruins their plans. Now they must fight their way out with the help of Jill Valentine and others. (2011?) *'''Tomb Raider Sh*t - A number of small mini episodes dealing with something funny like a commercial. (2011?) *'A Very Merry Crofty Christmas (Christmas 2011, July 2012, or Christmas 2012)' Category:-Characters-